The story of butler
by Melancolicah
Summary: Et si Ciel avait malencontreusement disparu sans que le diabolique majordome n'eusse put réclamer son dû et soit ainsi contraint d'errer dans le monde des mortels? Et s'il était appelé par un autre? Et si c'était une autre? Et qu'il en découlerait une relation incongrue? Et qu'une jolie demoiselle prenait jour? Presque tous les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso.
1. Prologue

_L'eau perlait sur son corps alors que ses mains savonneuses passaient doucement sur sa peau, la lavant à une lenteur accablante. La jeune fille profitait de l'eau chaude de la douche._

- Alors mon petit, la voici.

- Elle habite ici?

- Pourquoi crois-tu que nous sommes là alors pauvre idiot?

- Oh, ça va, je ne faisais que demander. C'est bien elle?

- Oui, Mademoiselle Hayden Windsor.

_Elle passa la serviette sur son corps mince, se séchant, l'enroula autour de sa tête et s'habilla lentement, loin d'être pressée par le temps. La jeune demoiselle aimait bien prendre la peine de s'observer dans le miroir qui lui faisait face._

- Cette fille, elle est désirable. Et elle le sait. Mais son âme reste l'une des plus pures de cette génération. Hum... Presque trop appétissant.

- ... Si elle le sait, pourquoi n'en use-t-elle pas?

- Elle préfère s'abstenir, attendre le mariage.

- Oh. Effectivement, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus pure. Et lui?

- Lui? Disparu. Mais on peut voir qu'elle tient de lui.

- Comment cela?

- Regarde mon garçon.

_Elle enfila ses sous-vêtements et se dirigea vers sa chambre, qu'elle tenait très bien rangée. Elle ouvrit quelques tiroirs et en tira legging noir, débardeur, aussi noir et un chemisier blanc, presque transparent. Elle les mit et quitta sa chambre, se dandinant sur les paroles d'une chanson qui s'échappait de ses haut-parleurs. Hayden se sécha les cheveux, puis entreprit de les dicipliner._

- Oh, je vois.

- Elle a hérité du côté humain de sa mère, mais du caractère de son père.

- Ohlala, la pauvre., _le garçon laissa échappé un léger rire, entrainant aussi son aîné._

- Oui, effectivement. Sentimentale et de marbre à la fois.

- Quel étrange mélange.

- Bon. Alors tu vois, maintenant que nous l'avons retrouvé, notre mission prend forme.

- C'est quand même étrange que personne ne le lui ait dit.

- Personne n'est supposé le savoir, d'ailleurs, mon cher.

- Mais ne va-t-elle pas trouver cela étrange que... Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas très jeune.

- Je vous interdis. Je n'ai que deux siècles.

- C'est quand même beaucoup, Undertaker.

- Taisez-vous un peu.

_Ses cheveux d'ébène, naturellement ébourrifé et frisé, était enfin bien lisse. La jeune fille était prête à sortir, mais visiblement, quelque chose la tracassait. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, enfila de simples ballerines foncé et passa au salon. L'appartement, en sommes, était très morne, mais c'est comme cela qu'elle se sentait bien. Elle approcha une petite table base et s'accroprit devant. Elle tira un tiroir et en sortit une photo qu'elle déposa dans la poche de son chemisier en soupirant lourdement. La tête penchée en avant, ses cheveux barrait la vue de son visage, mais il était facile de savoir qu'elle était triste. « Papa... »_

Les deux jeunes hommes, perchés dans un arbre vis-à-vis de l'une des fenêtre du grand appartement, froncèrent les sourcils. Ils leur avaient été facile de distinguer la personne sur la photo vieilli par le temps. C'est ce qui les rendait le plus septicque. La jeune fille quittait l'appartement et eux se regardèrent quelques instants.

- Tu crois que...?

- Elle sait.

- Mais pourtant...

- Elle sait qui est son père.

- Mais il est porté disparu depuis sa naissance! Et sa mère est morte depuis belle lurette!

- Non, elle n'est pas morte. Enfin, pas en quelque sorte. Il n'a qu'aspirer son âme.

- Il n'a que, il n'a que. Elle est morte. Et il l'a tué.

- C'était son pacte.

- Mais il l'aimait!

- Un démon se doit de respecter ses contrats. Sebastian n'a fait que ce qu'il avait été prévu.

- Si tu le dis.

_Hayden, un bouquet de fleur à la main, attendait son arrêt. Assise, inconfortablement dans le bus, les écouteurs bien enfoncés dans les oreilles, elle regardait le temps défilé, malgré qu'il sembla suspendu. Une fois arrêté, il ne lui restait qu'à marcher une dizaine de minutes pour se rendre à destination. Elle pénétra dans le petit cimetière, déterminée plus que jamais de se rendre enfin au bout des choses. Elle s'agenouilla devant une frèle tombe, marqué par le temps, elle y déposa les fleurs et sortit un marqueur de sa poche. La jeune fille repassa les lettres gravés au freutre noir, afin que ces marques restent visible pour tout le monde. « Victoria Windsor, 1910-1942»._


	2. Chapitre un

Je cours, je cours vers un infini impossible à rattraper. Je m'effondre et supplie qu'on m'aide. Pourtant, je cours. Je cours vers des lieux inconnus. J'oublie que je peux avoir peur, qu'on peut me briser. Et j'avale. J'avale ces médicaments qui me rendent normale. Mais je ne le suis pas. Je cours, je cours vers la liberté de l'âme. J'ai peur de décevoir, de revenir à la case départ et d'être malade. Mais je suis malade. Je tombe et me relève, je dois attraper la clef du bonheur. Je ne respire plus, on me pique pour que je ne meurs pas. Je me coupe, on me laisse moisir dans mon enfer. Je cours, je cours vers un terrain abandonné de vie. Je suis terne et je cours. J'hurle et je me brise. Je m'offre et on me salit. Je cours, je cours vers la paix. Je m'accroche aux bouées, je me noie sous une marée d'insultes, je nage jusqu'à la clarté et m'éclate au soleil. Je brûle et je souffre. Je danse et je me blesse. Je parle et je m'écorche. Je suis accrochée aux rosées, imprégnée de ma solitude et un goût amer au fond de la gorge. Je cours, je cours dans des bras ouverts. Et on me salit. Je cours, je cours tout droit dans le ventre de la mort. Je plonge, mais je ne sais pas nager. Je mange, mais je suis malade. Je bouge, mais je souffre. Je suis anormale. Anormalement malade. Et ma tête hurle, je change radicalement. J'utilise des propos incohérents, j'invente des excuses à mes mensonges, mais la preuve est là; j'hurle mon désespoir de ne plus avoir cette double personnalité. Je rêve d'effacer les voix de ma tête, être normalement normale. Je cours, je cours vers une désillusion qui me tue. Je me tranche en deux, on me laisse crever. Je recherche l'espoir au travers d'un soleil couchant, à la recherche d'une voix enivrante. Je cours, je cours vers un infini impossible à rattraper et je vais mourir avant de toucher la moindre parcelle de bonheur.

Je n'ai jamais demandé à être ici, à être avec les autres. Jamais demandé cette chienne de vie. J'avais juste demandé à être heureuse, à être normale. Arrêter d'avoir ces troubles qui me hantent, comme un putain de monstre dans mon placard. Pourtant, on me l'a répété maintes et maintes fois: "tu es le monstre, il n'est pas caché.". C'était aussi difficile de me faire entendre ce que je voulais? Ce que je voulais... Qu'est-ce que je veux? Ah, oui... Être quelqu'un d'autre que la personne qui me hante chaque jour de ma vie. Je n'ai jamais souhaité ce corps, cet état d'esprit là, jamais voulu être ça. C'était trop compliqué à comprendre? Il a fallu que je me déteste, que je me haïsse jusqu'au plus profond de mes entrailles. Je suis l'un des plus gros mensonges sur cette planète, un fake. Je me cache pour être invisible aux yeux du monde, car j'ai peur. Peur des représailles. Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais si les gens savaient à quel point je suis pitoyable? Je suis faible, tellement faible de l'intérieur. Parfois j'aimerais simplement être aveugle, éviter de voir ce qui se passe, ce qui arrive. C'est une façon de fuir, très lâche. J'aimerais pouvoir m'exprimer, sans avoir cette boule dans la gorge, qui se resserre à chaque putain de seconde. Je n'arrive simplement pas à parler. C'est juste difficile... Je veux dire, avancer, à l'aveuglette, quand on peut voir. C'est comme être plongé constamment dans le noir, sans perspective de trouver de la lumière, ou de pouvoir voir quoi que ce soit. C'est triste. J'imagine plusieurs façons pour simplement oublier. Ou peut-être juste pour disparaitre. Je ne sais pas. J'imagine trop de choses. Trop de choses violentes. Qui m'aiderait peut-être à me sentir vivante. Je me souhaite plus de mal qu'autre chose. Étant donné que je veux avoir mal. Ce n'est que comme ça que j'arrive à me sentir. Enfin, sentir que je suis quelqu'un, que j'existe vraiment, que je ne suis pas une vague illusion. Suis-je quelqu'un? Je n'ai jamais ressenti, jamais eu l'impression que j'arriverais à être quelque chose d'autre qu'une âme errante, sans but, sans raison, juste vide de sens.

Et puis j'entends ton rire. Il résonne dans ma tête, me hante jusqu'au plus noir de mes cauchemars. Me poursuit chaque jour jusque dans les plus petites ruelles. Tu n'es plus là, tu as complètement disparu, mais je t'entends. Ça me brûle de l'intérieur, je ne peux pas m'enfuir, c'est comme si tu t'étais immiscé jusqu'à mes tympans. Ton rire... Ton putain de rire qui me pourchasse, me rend folle. Où es-tu? Je te cherche, je veux te voir, te toucher. Tu souriais! Pourquoi plus maintenant? Pourquoi plus jamais? Tu t'es juste dissous dans l'ombre en espérant que je t'oublie? Je ne peux pas. Je ne pourrais jamais. Je n'ai envie que de voir le sol me prendre dans ses bras, qu'il m'emmène le plus creux possible. Je rêve de toi, de tes bras, de ta chaleur. Quand tu m'embrassais la joue avant que je ne m'endormes... Je me sentais brûlé de l'intérieur, des frissons de joie intense me parcouraient de partout. Quand tu me touchais, je me sentais vivante, comme si j'étais constamment morte, je croyais que rien ne pouvait m'abattre. Où est ton sourire? Où es-tu? J'ai l'impression que je ne te verrais plus. Est-ce déjà terminer? Est-ce que tout s'envole? C'est comme ça que cela doit se passer? Je dois vivre ainsi pour le restant de mes jours? Arrête de rire. Ce n'est pas drôle. Pas du tout. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. C'est dégueulasse. Non. Ne part pas! J'ai tant besoin de toi... Et ton rire qui me harcèle...


	3. Chapitre deux

Quand la jeune fille se releva enfin, le ciel s'assombrissait sous les gros nuages noirs. S'armant de son parapluie, elle se rendit tranquillement vers l'arrêt de bus où elle avait arrêté quelques heures plus tôt. À peine le pied posé dans l'abribus que l'averse se déclencha, elle y entra dans s'y faire prier; elle était seule de toute façon.

L'autobus ne se fit pas attendre; il pointait le bout de son nez au coin de la rue, elle s'avança donc. Bizarrement, le bus passa précipitamment à ses côtés, sans même s'arrêter, comme s'il n'avait pas vu la brunette, qui se retrouvait désormais trempée. « _Super..._ » fut tout ce qu'elle articula. Elle se mit en marche, le parapluie en l'air, le pouce levé à chaque voiture qui la dépassait sans se soucier d'elle. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure qu'une étrange voiture s'arrêta. En souriant, elle y entra, soulagée par la même occasion d'être à l'intérieur du petit habitacle.

- Tu en as mis du temps, Undertaker! reprocha-t-elle au chauffeur qui affichait un énorme sourire.

- Heureux de me savoir parmi vos connaissances, mademoiselle.

Le corbillard se mit à rouler doucement, démontrant l'insécurité du chauffard face à la pluie. La jeune fille secoua ses cheveux, puis les attacha en un chignon informe, elle croisa les jambes. « _Allons chez moi si vous souhaitez tant discuter, mon cher. _» Et elle ne se fit pas prier; l'homme accéléra avec dédain pour se rendre à l'appartement de la demoiselle. Celle-ci, après plusieurs minutes, posa sa tête contre la vitre froide de la voiture, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment bien, prise d'une étrange sensation de chaleur, désagréable, qui envahissait son corps. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée et son corps se mit à tressaillir. Ses joues prirent une teinte rougeâtre quand elle se mit à tousser involontairement.

- Vous savez. L'autre jour, j'écrivais une lettre. Je ne sais pas à qui je pouvais bien l'adresser, puisque que je ne connais pas vraiment une personne quelconque à qui je pourrais écrire. J'ai intitulé la lettre "maman". C'est ironique n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire, inconsciemment, cette lettre était pour ma mère. Étant donné que je suis une merde quand je parle. Parce que je ne sais qu'écrire. Je lui ai décrit mon mal-être, je lui ai écrit sur papier comment je me sentais, comment je vivais. Pourtant, on s'en fout, non? Elle ne la lira jamais. Mais ça, personne ne le sait. Mais bon, ça m'a un peu permis de me vider, vous voyez?..

La jeune fille ferma les yeux un court instant, d'étranges pulsations tapaient à ses tympans. Sa respiration saccadée était entrecoupée par quelques gémissements de douleurs ci et là. Puis, ce fût le noir total. C'est un peu ironique, puisque rare était les fois où elle arrivait réellement à sombrer totalement dans un sommeil aussi intense. Elle sentit une main froide passée sur son front, mais il était impossible pour elle de se réveiller; elle était, en quelques sortes, prisonnière de son sommeil. Ça lui arrivait souvent. Puis, elle se sentit soulevé et transporté. Comme machinalement, elle pencha la tête sur le côté, elle se retrouvait sur l'épaule d'un pseudo inconnu, et passa ses bras autour du cou du dit inconnu. Elle l'entendit soupirer.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle constata qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, emmitouflée dans ses couvertures, séchée et changée. Elle sourit un peu dédaigneusement, songeant que c'était _cet_ homme qui l'avait déshabillé. Elle tenta de se lever, mais vacilla et se trouva étendu au sol. « _Mais quelle tentante position ma jolie Hayden. _» Elle releva à peine la tête, reconnaissant trop bien la voix. L'homme l'aida à se relever et l'amena au salon où il lui servit sa tasse de thé préférée. « _Le même que sa mère..._ » songea-t-il, mais il efface cette réflexion du revers de la main. Hayden posa son regard sur lui, sa tasse au bord des lèvres, elle en huma l'odeur.

- J'imagine que je vous écoute.

Une quinte de toux l'arrêta un instant, la forçant à abaisser les yeux, mais elle les releva aussitôt. Elle croisa les jambes, dans une tentative de paraître arrogante malgré son état. La jeune fille était intriguée; qu'allait-il lui dire qu'elle ne sache pas déjà? Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, une lueur d'amusement dans les siens, ses lèvres se retroussaient ostensiblement.

- Tu dois retrouver Sébastian.


End file.
